To fill the nursery in cat's lair
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o and Liosia were struggling to have a baby so Liosia is given fertility treatment and now she is pregnant with not one, not two, not three but four babies! Now there will be a nursery with quads at cat's lair.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o had just married a woman he loved very much named Liosia. They had been married for a couple of years and struggled to have a child. They decided to talk to the doctors and Pumyra about options.

They really wanted a baby. "What are we going to do Lion-o?" Liosia asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure there something to be done," Lion-o said.

One doctor told them to be more patient. While another suggested fertility treatment. While Pumyra suggested fertility or a surrogate.

"I think those are our best options." Lion-o said.

"I agree while we are trying the fertility treatment, Pumyra you try to find a good surrogate," Liosia said.

"Okay," Pumyra said. After running some tests on the other female Thundercats who were adults, Panella and Cheetara another doctor tested Pumyra. The results came back and read the paper.

"It looks like Pumyra is the best surrogate," he said.

"Me?" Pumyra said.

Lion-o and Liosia were hoping for some luck with the fertility treatment because they really didn't want to put Pumyra through too much.

One more a few weeks after the fertility treatments had started Liosia decided to use her pregnancy tests. Then she looked at it and was about to cry. It was positive. She showed it to Lion-o.

"We're going to have a baby!" Lion-o said said laughing. Lion-o gave her a necklace to celebrate.

Pumyra was doing an ultrasound. "Okay now we will see the baby soon," Pumyra said squirting gel on Liosia's middle. The rubbed the ultrasound around the middle. "Let's see here now," she said. "hang on a second,' she said.

"Is something wrong?" Lion-o asked.

Pumyra was looking over the screen and counting it looked like. "It looks like the fertility treatment worked better than expected, you are having quadruplets," Pumyra said.

"Four babies, that's better than we could ever hope!" Liosia said.

"Yes, four little bundles of joy for us," Lion-o said.

The other Thundercats heard the good news.

"Four babies that's great Lion-o," Tygra said.

"I will make four perfect cribs for the little tykes." Panthro said.

"Great," Lion-o said.

"I will design the nursery," Tygra said.

"I will help too," Bengali said.

"We will all help," Cheetara said. "It's never everyday quads are born on Thundera." she said.

Yes this was perfect as perfect could be.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosia were happily expecting four babies. They were very happy. Liosia when she entered the second trimester she had to stay in bed. Medic's orders because she was having a high risk pregnancy. Lion-o came by to check on her every hour. "Do you need anything?" he would ask her.

She would tell him either some water, juice, or milk to drink. Sometimes she said she wanted something to read or something to eat. Lion-o would bring it to her and Liosia enjoyed the pampering.

Lion-o had Snarf look after Liosia. Everything was going well. Lion-o had to go on an important mission to Third earth with Bengali and Tygra. So Liosia was sad that her husband was going on a trip that was going to last two weeks.

She was missing him. So Snarf brought her, her locket that had a picture of Lion-o. She opened it and smiled.

Soon Lion-o came home and they were happy to see each other. Then Lion-o went back to waiting on her.

"Soon we will be doing all this for our babies." Liosia said.

"Yes our four precious little angels," Lion-o said.

Panthro showed them the cribs he made. "They are lovely," Liosia said.

"The nursery is done too," Lion-o said.

"Wonderful," Liosia said.

Soon the nursery would be full of babies.

Then when Liosia was eight and half months pregnant Pumyra did a c-section.

"First baby is a boy!" Pumyra said and handed the cub to Cheetara.

Cheetara started to clean the cub.

"Second baby is a girl!" Pumyra said.

Cheetara handed the baby boy to Lion-o and began to clean the second cub.

Lion-o showed Liosia their son.

"Okay cub number three is another girl," Pumyra said.

Lion-o placed his son in one of the cradles in the med bay was handed his daughter. He showed her to Liosia.

"Okay baby number four is a boy!" Pumyra said.

"We have two of each," Lion-o said.

After the surgery Lion-o and Liosia were bonding with their cubs.

"Leo," Lion-o named the first born son.

"Lyla," Liosia named the first born daughter.

"Lionus," Liosia named her youngest son.

"Lislia," Lion-o named his youngest daughter.

It couldn't be more perfect.


End file.
